nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
King Candy
King Candy, formerly known as Turbo, is the main antagonist of the film Wreck-It Ralph. He is the ruler of the kingdom in which the game Sugar Rush takes place. Official Disney Bio "All hail King Candy-ruler of the race track, captain of confectionery, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but he doesn't exactly welcome Ralph with open arms. The king is ably assisted by his strong-armed security team, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of bad." Design Animator Zach Parrish was the supervising animator for the king. The filmmakers wanted to make King Candy a homage to The Mad Hatter from Disney's 1951 film, Alice in Wonderland. King Candy is a diminutive elderly man with gray hair tufts sticking out from the opposite sides of his head, gray eyebrows, fair skin, rosy cheeks and a cartoonishly large, bulbous nose. As Turbo, he was still short in stature, but had grayish/white skin and beaming yellow eyes and teeth. His nose is small and realistic. Like most characters of Sugar Rush, ''Candy had four fingers as opposed to Ralph, who had five. As a regal king, King Candy wore a purple tailcoat with a white shirt and vest covered in glitter, lace collar and cufflinks. There are two golden buttons on the back of his tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow-tie, which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. The king's most notable feature, would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. During the races, the king would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit, along with a large, golden helmet, which also had a tiny crown on top, brown gloves, and brown racing goggles with red lenses. As Turbo, the racer wore a white and red jumpsuit and helmet with the letter T on its front. As a Cy-Bug, Candy was 30 feet long as Ralph, and his face repeatedly transformed from King Candy to Turbo, though Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a centipede, and could curl into a ball for protection. With the new prospect, Candy was equipped with a neck that could expand in length. His colors consisted of most purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He gained four orange striped legs, and two similarly-colored pincers located on his purple chest. His head is also sported with purple markings, which were also seen under his mouth. Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky appearance and apparently became a formed into large sharper canines, adding to his menacing Cy-Bug complexion. With his transformation, he gained sugarcoated, hot pink wings for flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. Personality King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the film, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As Turbo, he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, the racer became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the film portrays him as wacky and fun, the king's true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be an intelligent mastermind, whose ambitions drive him to insanity. According to his minion, Sour Bill, he'll do anything to get what he wants. This was proven when Candy attempted to murder Vanellope on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It is traits like these that makes King Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. Like most Disney villains, King Candy is power-hungry. As shown when he was turned into a monstrous Cy-Bug, he planned to take over any game of his choice, now that he had ultimate power to assimilate. Although he was a strict ruler, Candy was apparently beloved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed a definite respect for him, with the exception of Vanellope of course. The praise, however, was in reality artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush years ago. Aside from his dark and funny nature, King Candy also proves to be very manipulative, being able to get Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart, acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of being sadistic, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, and again when he forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, exclaiming "Let's watch her die together!". Backstory King Candy was originally a character named '''Turbo' from an old unplugged racing game called TurboTime. He was considered a really fast (and popular) racer, but once a new racing game came into the scene, that game got more attention than Turbo. Being jealous, Turbo decided to crash the game, thus causing both his game and the other racing game to become unplugged. His actions were nicknamed "Game-jumping" and "going Turbo", which was something that the video game characters were encouraged not to do (as dying in a game a character is not native to results in their permanent death, as Sonic mentions it earlier in the film), and which is something that Ralph does later to try to become a good guy. Unbeknown to anyone, Turbo actually escaped his game before it was unplugged, and thus escaped termination. Years later, he hijacked Sugar Rush by messing with the code and replacing Princess Vanellope's position as royalty with himself, turning himself into King Candy, and turning Vanellope into a glitch. Even worse, he locked up all of the memories the inhabitants had for Vanellope and everyone saw her as a glitch. Role in the film Turbo is first seen at the race track in Sugar Rush where he and the other racers are preparing to deposit their gold coin fees for the daily Random Roster Race, expressing immense excitement for the race. During the registration, Turbo notices a mysterious hooded figure depositing a coin and it is revealed to be Vanellope. Turbo orders his security guards to capture her, but because of a random taffy monster attack, she escapes. The king orders Wynchel and Duncan to bring the taffy monster to his castle. There, he orders his assistant Sour Bill to de-taffy the beast. The "monster" reveals to be Wreck-It Ralph, a villain from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., covered in candy. Turbo believes Ralph has "gone Turbo" and is trying to take over his game. Ralph explains that the "coin" Vanellope inserted was actually his gold medal, and that he needs it back. The king tells Ralph that the medal can only be returned if Vanellope wins the race and earns it back, but since she's not allowed to, the medal may be gone for good. Losing his patience, Turbo orders Ralph to leave Sugar Rush and heads out to find and capture Vanellope. Later on, the king gets a call that Ralph and Vanellope have broken into the kart factory to build a kart for the race. Turbo, Wynchel, Duncan, and several other guards, storm in and attack. Unfortunately for the king, the duo got away. Back at the castle, Turbo paces nervously in his throne room as Wynchel and Duncan search for the glitch. When they return, they inform the king that they've failed. With no other choice, Turbo and Sour Bill head to the lowest part of the castle where the game's codes lie. Turbo is able to retrieve Ralph's medal and heads out alone to find him. When he does, he tries to convince Ralph that if Vanelloppe were allowed to race, it would make her a playable character, thus making the glitchiness recognizable and would cause Sugar Rush to be unplugged, along with destroying Vanellope as she is unable to leave the game because she is a glitch. Turbo, offers Ralph his medal if he'll keep Vanellope from the race. Understanding the king's claims, Ralph reluctantly destroys Vanellope's kart. Afterwards, he leaves Sugar Rush and returns to his own game. There, he is able to see the Sugar Rush cabinet and notices Vanellope's picture on it. Ralph immediately returns to Sugar Rush and interogates Turbo's minion, Sour Bill, into revealing Turbo's crime of messing with Vanellope's program. Bill also tells Ralph that if Vanellope's crosses the finish line in an official race, the game will reset and Vanellope will no longer be a glitch. Meanwhile, the daily Random Roster Race (the race that determines the game's racers for the day) has begun. Ralph breaks Vanellope out of Turbo's dungeon and asks his friend Fix-It Felix, Jr., to repair her kart. During the race, Vanellope catches up to Turbo, who tries to ram Vanellope off the track. As Turbo attacks the glitch, Vanellope's glitchiness reveals the evil king for who he really is. After Vanellope races ahead, Turbo gets eaten by a Cy-Bug. However, instead of dying, he fuses with it into a monstrous creature depicting both his King Candy and Turbo personas. Now, as he exclaims, that he was the most powerful virus in the arcade, Turbo decided to take over the arcade, but not before killing Ralph. Turbo attempts to kill him and worse, force Ralph to watch Vanellope almost getting killed by Cy-Bugs. However, Ralph makes a "beacon" which attracts and kills the Cy-Bugs from Hero's Duty out of Vanellope's Diet Cola Mountain and that attracts all of the Cy-Bugs, including Turbo, and kills them all for good. Role in Ultima In Ultima, King Candy/Turbo was resurrected by the Organization, and had some "modifications". King Candy has the ability to switch between his "King Candy", and Turbo Identity, and take on an even more grotesqute version of his Cy-Bug form. Candy Marines Candy Style versions of none other than the Chaos Space Marines! Despite their humerous and silly appearances, The Candy are no different than the bloodthirsty marauders they're based off of. The Candy Marines make up the bulk of King Candy's army. Candy Marine Candy Havoc Candy Raptor Candy Talon Candy Terminator Twisted Candy Candy Obliterator Candy Mutilator Candy Dreadnought Candy Hellbrute Forge Candy Mauler Candy Candy Biker Candy Rhino Candy Predator Candy Vindicator Candy Land Raider Candy Claw Candy Drake Zerg-Bugs Ghost Racers Category:Antagonists Category:Organization